My First Twilight
by FallArbor
Summary: Roxas moves to a new town, ready for his new life, loves, trials, and tributes. Life speeds up, slows down, screeches to a halt or just blinks to the future. Its high school, its life, its RoxNam SoKai
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Penny for your thoughts?

I remember when I first moved to Twilight Town …about a month ago. I remember being so fascinated by the sky; Marmalade orange just kissed the dampened blue above, twinkling with stars that looked…aflame. It was new, it was fresh it was…well, time to start my new life. So that's where I'll start, I think, where my life began again, at the dawn of my twilight.

--

I got up that first morning pretty much dreading school. Who wouldn't? New people, new faces, same old awkward stares, right? I was always that weird blond haired kid. I had friends, but nothing real...Nothing like I wanted. But still, I stayed determined; Nothing to it but to try. I walked out of my house a little tentatively, rubbing my shoulders to ward off the cold. The sun confused me by then, obviously it was called Twilight Town for a reason.

_Eternal twilight...that's probably gonna get a little confusing_

I was wearing my standard clothes then, my white sweatpants and shirt with the black checkered across: My favorite Yin-Yang effect. Anyway, I walked to my bus stop, a little surprised to see someone there already. He was tallish (or at least taller than me) and had a mane of silver hair shooting across his head like a calm wave. He seemed muscular (or at least athletic) and something about him gave off an aura of calmness. He gave me the once over and averted his gaze, same old same old. Then though, something new happened. A good omen, I like to think.

"You new here?" The boy asked slightly interestedly.

"Yeah" I answered confidently. I give off an air of confidence, people generally take that as arrogance; People thought I was a jerk most of the time… -.-

The boy's eyes widened slightly as if he were absorbing my look. I was pretty tired of stares by then, so even though it was probably the wrong move I called him out on it.

"There anything on my shirt, or am I just that pretty" I laughed, trying to loosen some of the attention.

"Don't flatter yourself" He answered shortly. See? People always assume I'm a jerk.

"Hey hey, it was a joke. My name's Roxas, by the way." I held my hand out half expecting not to get anything in return. To my surprise, he shook my hand firmly, saying only

"Riku."

I smiled a little and took my hand back, happy at least that not everyone here was as mean as I expected. Feeling a little brave, I ventured continuing the conversation.

"Hey, how are the people around here…Any of them as welcoming as you?" I said, almost sounding sarcastic (though hoping he wouldn't take it that way).

"Roxas, if you think _I'm_ welcoming, things must have been pretty sucky at whatever school you went to last." He said grimly, though after a bit he cracked a smile at me. Yeah, things were looking good.

The bus arrived in a bit and I got on, hoping I could hop in with my new "friend". No such luck, he went to the back of the bus and sat down to an extremely attractive auburn haired girl. Everyone knows that _never_ when you are at a new school do you go to the back. It's an unwritten code; Just like if you even talk to the football captain's girlfriend you immediately get a swirly (and only that, if you're lucky.) I walked down the aisles taking notice of all the girl's reactions towards me. They all scooted towards the window, making room; as if they _wanted _me to sit with them. I strode confidently (not arrogantly!) down looking for an empty seat. I got to seat six and stopped, not willing to go further into _the back_. This was a three seater with one kid snoozin' lightly in the corner, so I fell down with a plop next to him. His brown hair stuck up in odd spikes, a little like mine, and he had a key around his neck; He seemed like a chilled type of guy, so I tried a little conversation.

"Hey there" I said, grinning, my hand extended.

He cracked an eye open and took me in for a second while I examined him a bit more. He had on red pants and bright yellow shoes (which clashed oddly with his black jacket with white short sleeves). His eyes were the same cerulean as mine, and they had a spark of life in them that showed he definitely liked to have fun.

"Hey," He shook my hand tiredly "You're the new kid" He continued, not really to anyone in particular except himself.

"Seems like it" I smiled again, for some reason, I couldn't help it. He groaned and sat up, stretching out his back.

"Well, now that I'm up, my name's Sora" He grinned "What's yours?"

"Roxas" I said, "Man, that Riku kid was right" I said softly to myself afterwords.

"You met Riku?" Sora apparently heard me anyway.

"Heh, yeah, he's at my bus stop."

Sora peeked over our seat and saw Riku in a slightly deep conversation with the gorgeous redhead.

"Damn it, he's sitting with Kairi…" Sora muttered, grumbling back into his seat.

"Kairi?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah, that girl he's with. She's been my best friend for a long time now, but I think…well nevermind." He said, a little too casually.

"If she's your friend, then why didn't she sit down next to you?" I asked, realizing quickly I probably shouldn't have. To my relief, he actually grinned,

"Probably because she didn't want to wake me" He laughed.

"Heh, sorry" I rubbed my head guiltily. I felt the bus lurch to a stop, and looked outside hopefully to see my school.

"Don't get your hopes up, still a ways to go." Sora smiled a bit sheepishly.

I looked up and saw a hint of gold; Her hair fell about her head like a waterfall of honey. She waved happily at Kairi in back, but her mouth tucked into a frown when she saw their two seater was full.

"Hey, Namine!" Sora called out. Her face lit up again when she saw his face, and she ambled towards us slowly (as the bus began to jerk its way towards school again).

"Hey Sora" She smiled a dazzlingly shy smile, a little curve of the mouth. Perfect.

"Hey Nam, this is Roxas" He smiled and gestured towards me.

"Heh..uhh" I felt a nudge in my back. "Oh, hiya. Yeah, I'm Roxas, nice to meet you…"

"Namine" She finished, smiling that same smile. I can remember it perfectly…It was so…mysterious. Mona Lisa mysterious…Just like her eyes…

ANYWAY. She squeezed into the (thank god) small seat next to me. I smelled…Lilacs…and I could tell right away it was her. It always was…

Okay, maybe I'm getting a little caught up in this girl…but she's great. My only worry now is all the little glances she keeps giving Sora. Looking around, I see most of the girls either staring at me or him; I realized then that Sora was pretty popular, guys like him generally are.

After a ways, (just like he said), we got to school; By then I was feeling pretty confident. I jumped out of the bus and stretched widely, ready to start the day. I turned around and saw Kairi walking out with Sora, followed by a slightly disappointed Namine. Riku exited last, yawning widely.

"Mm, hey" He gave me a slight wave.

Ah yes, first day at a new school, hopefully this is the last time I'll feel it. I wasn't sure if this was the first day for everyone else (my old school started a bit earlier) but judging by the look of things (everyone wandering around aimlessly) it was indeed the first day period. I wandered around looking for the familiars I met on the bus, and found them all in a group.

"Hey" I said smiling, waving to them.

"Oh, hey Roxas" Sora welcomed me into the group. "Hey, who do you have for homeroom?" He asked after a moment.

I checked my notebook and read the top name with a little difficulty.

"Ms…Bjor….Buhjo…." I started

"Bjornstad" (pronounced bee-orn-stahd) Namine finished my sentence for me.

"Oh…err, thanks. Wait a minute, how did you know?" I asked, madly curious.

She laughed softly "Because she's my homeroom teacher too"

"Oh, that's cool," I said, trying to be suave. "Who do all of you have?" I asked after reveling in my recent good fortune. _Her_ homeroom.

"Ms. Riker" Riku answered, frowning slightly.

"Hey, why the long face" I asked, laughing.

"He and her have…A bit of a history" Kairi laughed.

Sora grimaced "Ugh, I have her too" He said, checking his pad.

"What about you, Kai?" Riku asked.

"Heeey, I was just goin' to ask that!" I remember Sora almost yelled this.

Kairi blushed as red as an apple "Umm, Bjornstad also…" She smiled uncertainly.

I could have sworn I caught Namine glaring at Kairi, but the moment passed quickly. Could have been a trick of the light, well, at least I thought that _then_. Either way, we split up into groups and went off in search of our respective homerooms. I felt so self conscious on the way to class, but I had no idea why; At that time, Namine was just another pretty face; albeit a pretty face that I got to hang around with. She seemed so…oblivious of me. Well…maybe that's the wrong word; She noticed me, we were _friends_ (even if we just met eachother…) but…I really don't know. Either way, she and Kairi seemed to be really good friends, (even though at the time I was pretty sure that Namine was jealous of Kairi about _something_). We got to homeroom and found seats adjoining, and, all in all, I felt like the day had started well. In reality, it did, much better than I expected at least. I met some cute girls, some cool guys, and it was a new day. I sat next to Namine on her left, and Kairi to her right, so I was pretty content at least…

Soon enough, though, Kairi asked to go to the bathroom, leaving me and Namine by ourselves (relatively, the rest of the class was chattering away.) As soon as Kairi turned her back, I saw Namine's face change slightly…yeah, I could see there was definitely something going on…

"Hey…" I said quietly, "A penny for your thoughts?" I smiled a little, encouragingly. I don't know why, but something about her seemed so…inviting.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm trying to get chapters up, but its soooooo hard. Don't worry, I'm getting at least once a week, hopefully more as the story progresses.

Don't expect much of the NaminexRoxas until I get to the present (if you haven't noticed, the narrarators are speaking as though this happened a month or two ago.) I'm slowly leading up to where the characters will be speaking in the present, and it will switch points of view more often, but as of now, each chapter is spoken by a different character (generally Roxas or Namine). It might strike you as kind of slow, but…**Rome**-ance wasn't built in a day.

Okay, that was lame, but I tried.

Either way, Disclaimer: The characters are the sole propriety of Squenix, and I hope you don't tattle on me for using them.

Chapter 2-

I'm not sure exactly how long I've had a crush on him for….It feels like my entire life. Sora…It feels like such a lost battle already…You and Kairi. A match made in heaven, as the saying goes…even though now its more like a match made in hell. It's crazy, I know, to be jealous and happy for her at the same time (even though there is still hope…and dread…that he doesn't admit his feelings…) What's really strange though, is that its beginning to hurt less and less. I don't know why…but it all started when I met _him_. Roxas…I think it was when he asked me that question that I started to get to know him.

_"Penny for your thoughts?"_

--

A million tendrils of thinking raced around my head like toy cars at the sound of this. There weren't enough pennies in the world to afford all of my thoughts, though the one that took the most control not to say was "Why am I even answering?"

No, its not because I don't like him; Just the opposite! I want to answer him, but why? I guess he just seemed like…well…

"Okay, a quarter, but that's as high as I'll go." He laughed _god, that laugh seems so familiar_

"Oh, heh…" I remember being very hesitant; Though, that went away quickly between us. He's very easy to talk to…Roxas. "I don't know, I guess it's just a little jealousy."

_Why am I telling him this?_

"You aren't very good at hiding it" He grinned, good naturedly. I couldn't tell whether to admire or hate his attitude…

"I suppose not…wait…what do you mean?" I was ready to prove him wrong, _wanting_ to prove him wrong.

"You are totally into Sora…and judging by all the other girl's reactions, so are most of them too." He made a broad gesture towards all the girls in the class.

I was frustrated by then, but…not really angry. "Curious", that's the right word. I was blushing pretty deeply by then…

"What gave it away?" I looked away from his eyes. Probing eyes…I began to get a little cautious then; Those were eyes that were easy to get lost in if you weren't careful.

"Everything" He smiled and leaned back.

_What a strange kid…_My mind was only able to form as much.

"But I'm happy for Kairi" I plastered a smile onto my face, though I realized it wasn't fooling him at all.

"Heh, sure seems like it" He said sarcastically. I'm not sure exactly what I said after this, but it was probably something rude, because I remember his eyes afterwards. They looked shadowed…I didn't like it. I don't know why I continued being angry at him, but I slapped him across the face and turned away from him. Looking back, I realize it was childish of me, hating him because he isn't stupid.

"Sorry…" he muttered, looking the other way.

Not off to a good start in welcoming the new kid, I know, but trust me when I say things get better, because by then, I was a little upset too. I'm not a mean person…I don't like to hurt people, and I just hurt that kid badly. Luckly, Kairi saved me from myself by walking back then.

"Feel's like an argument…" Kairi said sternly, looking at me squarely in the eye.

"Why would you say that?" I tried acting innocent.

"Because Roxas has a red mark the size of your hand on his cheek" Kairi frowned, "What did he do?"

I was at a pretty big loss by then. What could I say? That he was right too many times in a row?

"He umm…"

"Let's just say I deserved it" I heard Roxas say it but I didn't believe it. I still barely do; What reason did he have to do it? I gave him a confused look, and he _winked_ at me. As if he were helping me out!

"Mhmm…Yeah, right." Kairi looked a little crestfallen, but sat down anyway.

I won't bore you with the details of homeroom, or most of school for that matter, except to say I was a little happy and a little sad to find out that on "A" days, every single class I had, he was in too. The entire day I wanted to apologize to him, but… I never knew what to say. Eventually, the final bell rang, and I was first out the door. I waited there for him, trying to think of something to say.

Needless to say, I didn't.

But that didn't stop me.

"Hey…" I called to his back, half hoping he wouldn't hear me.

He did.

"Oh…hey. Look, I-" I cut him off before he could continue.

"I'm sorry" I gave him a reproachful smile. His hand flew up to his face unconsciously, and I immediately felt more pangs of guilt.

"No problem…" He said a tad absently. I let him be, at least I had the guilt off my chest. Sort of…

To make up for my behavior, I gave him my Screen name;

"Hey, Roxas, if you want to talk later, my screen name is Nami99. Message me later?" I walked away before he could respond, hoping that would ease my guilt finally. I saw him wave softly through the corner of my eye, and I sped up towards the bus. It wasn't until a few minutes later I realized he's on the same one I am; I felt kind of stupid after that, to be honest.

"I could barely keep up with you! How did you expect me to find the bus myself?" He chuckled, which signified that he was kidding. He was _always_ kidding; I still wonder if he can ever be serious about anything.

They sat down next to each other and watched out for their friends. After a bit, the time came for Roxas to meet Hayner and Pence for the first time; a bad mistake I think. That trio is….I guess you'll see eventually.

"Hey Hayner, Pence!" I called out, it was the first time I saw them in school this year. "Why weren't you two on the bus in the morning…?"

"Stupid bus changes" Pence scuffed the ground dejectedly.

"Yeah, me, Pence, and Ollette are on a different bus on the morning now…which totally sucks" Hayner groaned, sitting down across from us. "Hey, who's the new guy?"

"His name's Roxas" I smiled a bit at the mention of his name, I think (hope…) because he's just a funny kid.

He stood up and leaned over me to shake his hand; (he seemed to like handshakes). I felt a little uncomfortable with him leaning over me like that but…no problem I guess. It wasn't THAT bad, he's a pretty good looking kid after all…eh…nevermind.

"Well, Roxas, if you're new here me and Pence here'd be happy to show you around" He smiled and rested his head on his hands. He always struck me as a relaxed person when he wasn't doing sports or anything.

Roxas paused for a moment, considering it. After working it in his mind, he cracked a smile, "Yeah, that'd be cool…Thanks"

"Meet us in front of the mall in like, an hour" Hayner grinned, and I could tell he had some ulterior motive; unfortunately, I had no idea what it was.

"Mall..hour, got it." Roxas leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. My stop came and went, and I watched the bus disappear over the horizon. It was then that I felt it…the sea breeze whipping across the boulevard. It came with that familiar wave of emotions…that feeling of change. Before the day started, I was really hoping I could get together with my friends, catch up with them about the first day; but…afterwards…I felt so different. It was like I was naked, all my emotions stripped from me leaving me bare for once in my life. Change is scary like that, especially in this town where nothing ever changes, be it the sky, our lives…anything.

I walked upstairs feeling unreasonably forlorn, and I attributed this (as always) to Sora. God, he is such a mystery to me; He throws his smile at everyone, and every time I catch one coming my way it feels like a train. I know if I get hit by it, it's just going to be painful…. Kairi has it sooooooo good, but she doesn't do anything about it. I have always been just DIEING to tell him for her, just to get it over with. Almost a ritualistic suicide…a seppuku of love.

I fell on my bed relishing the plush formlessness of it, embracing the one thing in my life that always bends with me. I think…I have my diary's entry from that day here.

_Dear Diary,_

_School was the same as I expected I guess…Sora is my friend, and nothing more. Kairi is oblivious to everything (just like he is!) and I'm stuck in the middle of it, wanting desperately him to say yes and no to her at the same time. Enough of that though, I don't think I'll ever get over my crush. Today I met a new kid though, his name is Roxas. He's good looking I guess, but he kind of strikes me as…prideful. Like Sora, in a way, (but no one is really like him…). I think what really got me to notice him was his honesty…no one is like that at a first meeting…except him. It was like we'd been friends for a long time, but we just hadn't spoken in a while. Either way, the gang seems to like him, so maybe I'll see more of him. He strikes me as a good friend, maybe he can help me with this Sora problem…I have a feeling he will. I'm generally right about these things._

And that's all she wrote, so to speak. I guess I didn't have much to say to the world then, except pretty much the obvious. I found myself wondering what Kairi was doing, but I realized a bit later it was more of…wondering if Kairi was doing anything with Sora. I hoped not, but I was probably wrong.

I watched my clock march around it's hourly pace, winding and ticking its way into my thoughts.

_Tick…_

_Tock…._

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

I felt like something was counting down, but even now…

_I don't know what…_

--End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- What was that all about?

_Journal 9/7/07_

_My parents told me to keep a journal of our, for lack of a better word, travels. They told me today that even THIS might not be permanent; Just as things were looking bright, too. I got shown around the town yesterday by Hayner and Pence (Ollette tagged along too, and its actually pretty cool. Every store here isn't really a chain, everything is owned by individual people. Its all a lot more REAl than everywhere else. Seriously, in any average town, you couldn't pick the people out of a police lineup of ONE. Everyone was so focused on what everyone else was doing, they weren't anyone themselves. Here…Its different. And I like it. Namine…now THERE'S one good looking girl. The first thing I noticed about her had to have been her eyes; They were like portals to the ocean on a sunny day, reflecting none of the almost dreary twilight that is always out around here. I swear, my sleep cycle is so screwed up now…_

So yeah, theres my journal entry from the day after my first day of school here. It's not well written or anything, but it pretty much describes how I felt the first day. A little random, and pretty obsessed about Namine; Needless to say, a lot hasn't changed. I won't bore you by going into exact details of every day, but I think there is another little turning point in the second week of school worth talking about.

--

By then, I had settled into the regular groove of every other day, follow around Namine to find my classes. A days were pretty great, she was in almost all of my classes and we sat next to each other in every similar class we had. It was almost a game, really; Dodge the Seifer, catch the Namine.

Seifer liked to give me a hard time (he liked to give ANYONE a hard time, just me in particular.) It wasn't that I was scared of him (we'll get to that later), but that it was just so troublesome to deal with. I don't _need_ his crap every second of every day, so I avoid it as avidly as possible. It was the highlight of my day in first block "A" day when we first sat down, because Seifer wasn't in my class and Namine was.

"Ah, isn't it great to be Seifer free for at least an hour of the day?" I yawned widely and leaned back in my chair, resting my head in my hands.

"Mhmm" Namine nodded her head, scrunching down to finish her drawing. I arched my neck to see what it was, but to no avail, she is a master of secrecy.

Kairi skipped over to her seat and leaned over to see as well, (most of our mornings comprised of trying to guess what the hell she was drawing so furiously.) One day, I'll see it…I hope...

I leaned back, twirling a key I had hanging around my neck. It was for some old closet, but I liked the look of it, ivory white intertwining all around like some sort of ivy. I sort of spaced out, looking at the key flash this way and that; people say it's obvious when I do, because my eyes like, glaze over.

"Roxas?"

I started humming, enjoying the key spinning in my hand.

"Roxas?!"

I think that's when I yawned.

"ROXAS!"

I flipped backwards and landed head first on the hard tiles below. I looked up and saw a wavy image of the ceiling, that blurred every time a new pain spiked from the back of my head. I closed my eyes, letting the pain recede.

"OH god, I'm sooooo sorry" I opened them again to see a worried Namine leaning over me. _Leaning_. I didn't give in to temptation, and closed my eyes again.

"Are you okay over there?" Mr. Leonhart called, seeming almost interested.

"Ma…Maybe?" I shook my head trying to ward off the blurriness.

"Maybe? How are you _maybe_ okay?" Mr. Leonhart asked, laughing.

"He hit his head pretty bad…" Namine said softly, looking sadly back at me. All I could think was

_SCORE! I SO just got a pity point_

"No, its okay" I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. It felt wet…

_This…isn't good_

Thinking back, I can't really imagine a circumstance where bleeding from the back of the skull _is_ good, but I don't think my mind was THAT clear. I think I heard Namine gasp, but it might have just been my imagination, because I passed out.

--

_Is there a bug in my hair_

I felt something gently riffling around up their, and immediately feared attack from giant lice.

"I'm so sorry Roxas…" I heard her mutter, stroking my burning cheek.

_Phew...its just her hand_…_wait…why is she._

I felt my hair getting slightly wet, so I reached my hand and brushed a bit off, tasting it.

_Salty…blood _

I reached my hand to see how much was there, but my hand bumped into hers. She withdrew it quickly, and I opened my eyes to see her blushing over me.

"Where am I?" I asked (stupidly, how many places would they TAKE an unconscious student in school?)

"The nurse's office" Namine tried to smile, but her heart wasn't in it.

"How long?"

"It's been about an hour, the nurse said it'd be okay once the bleeding stopped. Thankfully…it did after about half an hour…" Her gorgeous eyes turned away.

My hand was at the back of my head immediately, without thinking about it. It was dry…

Then what was wet?

I sat up quickly, my head got really light and dizzy; I almost fell back down. She grabbed my shoulders to keep me from swaying.

"Slow down, will you?" She looked at me sternly.

"Sorry" I grumbled, shaking my head. "Can you get me a cup of water?" I asked, my throat dry.

"Of course" She hopped off the bed and walked to the sink.

Even in this state, my mind was always wrapped around her; How great she looked, how smart she was, how talented she was, how generous, how…

Well, you get it.

"Here" She giggled, handing me the paper cup. I drained in a single gulp, and, feeling better, I jumped off the bed too.

Not a good idea.

My legs buckled, and I almost fell. Almost. Namine ran under me, and supported me.

"Roxas, don't be so jumpy!" Her eyes flashed angrily.

_Why does she care so much…_ I thought, not realizing I said it aloud.

"Because you're my friend!" She said, though her eyes said something different.

_She doesn't know either…_

"Don't worry, I'll stay in one piece for you" I grinned. "I know how much you love my body."

Whoops.

She slapped me across the face, and I fell back into the bed. I looked up again, only to see a wisp of her hair trailing behind her, as she walked out the door. Her blonde hair was long..ish. It reached her shoulders, and it always seemed to shine like gold…

EITHER WAY. Things were not looking good. I rubbed my face, and felt the mark on my cheek burning…

I still wonder why she got so angry…

--

_Namine's Point of View_

_--_

_Tears?_

_Why…Am I crying?_

I was sitting on the floor outside of the nurse's office, hoping he wouldn't come out and see me like this.

_I missed a class and a half for that jerk…_

I still wondered why I was crying, as I hugged my knees closer to myself.

_What is that old saying? 'The truth hurts'_

_No, that can't be it. What truth did he say…._

_Is it what he implied? I don't have feelings for him…_

I tried to form a mental picture of Sora, but for some reason, the image was blurred. I couldn't tell what color hair he had, or even his clothes. All I could see were his eyes…

They were his eyes…

Right?

I heard footsteps clacking a few feet away, and I looked up to see whom they belonged to.

"Hey…Kairi.." I choked out, wiping my tears away.

"Namine! What's wrong?" She reached out her hand to help me up. I took it, dusting myself off.

I peeked through the door, only to see a lightly dozing Roxas.

"Him" I pointed through the door at the blond tuft of hair poking out from the bed.

"I heard that you hit his head on something this morning, what did he do?!" Kairi said in a loud whisper.

"I did _not_ hit his head against anything. I just scared him a bit, and he fell off of his chair…" After saying that, I realized it sounded _really_ stupid.

"Yeah…" Kairi looked away for a moment.

"I would NOT hurt anyone…especially a friend. You know that! How could I hurt him anyway, he's tall, strong…" I closed my mouth with my hand.

_What am I talking about…?_

"If he's such a good friend, why are you crying _because_ of him?"

That was a stumper…

"Because of what he said!"

"What _did_ he say?!" Kairi looked irritated.

"He said that 'He'd keep himself safe' for me"

After I said that, I realized again that my argument was kind of stupid.

"And _that's _why you're crying. He made a joke that you cared about him."

"No! Well…"

"You know Namine, they say that the truth hurts…" Kairi giggled.

I just stared at my feet, dying to tell her about my crush on Sora. I have a crush on him…right?

"No…I already like someone else…" I walked towards my next class, not looking back.

--

_Roxas' Point of View_

_--_

_What was that all about…?_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you sooo much reviewers. Its nice to know someone likes my writing

This chapter will be somewhat SoKai, complain to me if its too much though…

I'm going to write this chapter in third person style, to see how that looks. Tell me which way you liked more, so I can stick to a permanent one.

Chapter 4- In Between Dreams

He sat in the chair, teetering back and forth nonchalantly. He was used to it by now, she dragged him to the Mall almost every day, be it for clothes shopping or (he suspected) just to get him out of the house. It wasn't a particularly special chair, it wasn't a particularly special store, it wasn't even a particularly special day, but he was there, it was there, and he was bored.

Back…

and

Forth…

and

Back…

He almost hoped he would fall; Not out of any desire for pain, but because it was something to break the sheer monotony of waiting. He was _always _waiting for her to finish _something_; Today it was clothes shopping, yesterday it was jewelry, the day before it was for his birthday gift. That's right, he was with her when she skipped off to find _his_ birthday gift (which incidentally, was tomorrow.)

"Hurry the hell up, Kai" He sighed, leaning his head back in his hands.

_God, girls take so friggin' long, how important is it that she tries on every article of pants they have there?!_

He inched back farther, straining the legs of his wooden support. He took a sip of his coke, and swished it around in his mouth.

_Why did I even buy this?_ He though bitterly, wondering what the .95 munny could have gone to if it wasn't used for the awful soda.

Sweet, sweet buyer's remorse, imagine the things he could have bought instead.

He inched back a bit further.

_I wonder when it'll slip_ He thought, feeling the legs give way

_Oh_ he thought, watching the ceiling flip. _This isn't good…_

He braced himself for impact, but felt something latch on to his arm; using this advantage, he pulled himself up.

"Sora, you are _such_ an idiot," Kairi flicked his ear, "What were you doing?"

"Falling," He began, but was flicked again.

"Sure, you're not going to thank me?" Kairi asked sternly.

"Well, I _wanted_ to fall, until you went and messed it up." Sora grinned.

"Messed it up, did I?" She giggled, "Well here you go then," She pushed him back onto the chair, making him fall in a lump.

"Har har, thanks a bunch"

She reached out her hand to help him up, which he gladly took. Fingers intertwined, she pulled him on to his feet.

"Well, you _asked_ for that one." She giggled, ruffling his hair with her other hand.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sora saw a flash of silver; And he turned his head to see the source.

"Well what do you know" Riku smiled, rubbing his head. "Sora and Kairi finally holding hands"

They both looked at their joined hands, and Sora quickly ripped his away. Kairi put hers behind her back and glared at Riku.

"Hey hey, don't let me ruin the moment. I was just here to meet Roxas and Namine."

"Oh, where are they?" Kairi interrupted.

"I don't know, my phone died before they could say. All I know is, they're about to order their food, and I'm pretty hungry, so if you don't mind, I'll be going." He said, "You can come too if you want"

Kairi glanced at Sora, waiting for a reaction.

_Well?_ She thought, half expecting him to hear.

"Lets go, then, I'm starved" Sora nodded his heads in the direction Riku was headed, and the party of three left in search of something to munch on.

--

"I want to _eat_!" Roxas comically cried out to the sky.

"Calm down, goof, he'll be here soon." Namine lightly smacked his head.

"He doesn't even know where the hell we are" Roxas sulked, rubbing his skull.

They were sitting in plain view of passing people, so Namine was fairly confident he would stumble across them eventually. Roxas leaned back on his chair, teetering on the edge of safety and crashing head first into the wall behind him.

_Heh, that's like something Sora would do_ Namine chuckled, grabbing his arm and pulling back before he could fall.

"Aww, but I _wanted_ to fall!" He pouted jokingly.

She was about to hit him again, but noticed the familiar wine colored hair drifting toward them in the crowd.

"HEY!" She cried "Kairi, over here!"

--

Sora's ears perked at the sound of her name.

"Kairiiiiiiiii!"

He leapt into the air, in a vain attempt to see the source of the voice.

"It's Namine, dipwad" Riku hit him in the back of the head.

Sora groaned, rubbing the back of his head tenderly. Kairi massaged the spot absently, comforting her longtime friend subconciously. Riku glanced at them and shook his head, laughing silently.

Sora picked up the hand delicately with two fingers and placed it by her side, kicking Riku in the knee.

"Sonofabitch!" Riku hopped away on one foot, patting his kneecap as though it were on fire.

--

"What was that just now?" Namine asked, confused at the sudden outburst.

"Sounded like Riku getting kicked in the kneecaps" Roxas smiled, leaning back.

Namine shook her head, looking back out for her friend.

"Hey there" Namine turned back around, and saw Kairi beaming at her.

"Finally!" Roxas groaned, "Where are Sora and Riku?"

His answer came in a few moments, as Sora crashed into Riku, and the two landed by the table in a tangle arms and legs.

"Get a room, you two" Kairi kicked Sora in the head, in the same exact spot he had been getting hit all day.

"Wouldn't want…" Sora dusted himself off "To make you jealous, now would I?"

Kairi almost responded.

Almost.

But what was there to say?

She turned away and sat down next to Namine, ignoring him completely.

_What's her problem today…?_

Sora took a seat next to Roxas and put his feet up on the legs of the table, letting out a deep sigh.

"You seem pretty relaxed" Roxas commented, smiling at Sora's lethargy.

"Yeah, you get pretty wound up when you're around her too much" He pointed at Kairi, yawning.

She didn't even bat an eye.

_Why the cold shoulder all of a sudden?! _ Sora thought frantically, sitting back up.

Namine glanced at Sora and frowned.

That's right

_He's such a jerk sometimes…_ Namine thought, her frown widening. _Wait…what am I saying?_

She tried to smile, but her face wouldn't let her, instead deciding to contort into some sort of half grimace half frown, altogether making her face like a Halloween mask. Sora blanched and turned back to Roxas, who was spacing out in the general direction of the girls.

'Is he okay?' Sora mouthed to Riku, pointing at the inanimate boy.

Riku poked him in the gut.

No response.

He poked him again, harder.

Nada.

'No freaking clue' Riku mouthed back, laughing silently.

Sora was tired of the silence, so he tried to break it any way he could. He lifted up his finger and pointed at Roxas' eye.

"No" Riku said simply.

He moved it closer.

"No!" He began to get a little flustered

His hand was almost touching the eye.

"N-" He couldn't complete the statement, however, because as fast as he could say it, Roxas' hand was holding Sora's index finger in a position to break it.

"Wha?" He shook his head, his eyes sliding back into focus.

He glanced at his hand, and Sora's finger in it. He looked up at the scared brunette, and burst out laughing, along with (eventually) Sora and Riku. The girls stared at the laughing boys, confusion etched on their delicate faces.

"I'm not even going to ask," Kairi rolled her eyes, suppressing a giggle.

"I think I'm with you there" Namine held her glass of water out, in a cheers motion.

--

End


	5. Chapter 5

I agree, the first person view is more natural for me and it sounds better, so that's the verdict. Ok ok, time for a goooood chapter (I hope . )

I changed the summary, this way I don't have to write two separate fics, just one with dual pairings.

Chapter 5 – At the Fountain

So the mall was…a fiasco. I'd been through worse, right? So what if Namine thought I was a total weirdo and Sora thought I belonged in a mental hospital; That's probably _normal_.

Yeah.

Okay, maybe things weren't that good, but they were not that bad either. It'd been about 2 months, and….I was actually pretty upbeat.

You see, its very very hard for me to be unhappy around Christmas. I remember in my old towns I found most of my solace bundled up inside watching the snowflakes dance around my frosty windowpanes. A warm fire, a cup of cocoa, maybe a book; those were what I remember fondly, more than anything else. It was only November, but already snow had found its way to Twilight Town, specks of feathery white dotted the sky often enough to assure me that it was going to be a brilliantly white Christmas.

Snow coated the ground, slowly absorbing the decrepit Halloween decorations, seasons change here as vividly as the sky doesn't. Poetic, no?

Its all because of her, really; I find myself paying attention in class just because _she _does. But what was weird was, by now, she started paying more attention to me. Its not like she had a crush on me, but we _talked._

Things had been going pretty smoothly…but…in late November, other things were going pretty crazy.

--

"WHO'S BIRTHDAY IS IT?!" Hayner shouted by my ear, sending me in to a near noise induced epileptic spasm.

"QUIET DOWN!" Sora pushed him away from me, quietly continuing "Selphie's, its _Selphie's_ birthday. Now calm down, captain freakout"

Kairi ruffled his hair, making him cringe "Glad you remembered yourself, forgetful bum" She looked at me sternly "He almost forgot my birthday, I'm _not_ going to let _that_ happen again!"

"Look, I didn't _forget_, I just…was saving your surprise!" Sora cringed, waiting for the smack.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Ouchhhhhh!" He rubbed his cheek fervently, while me and Riku just laughed silently with Namine.

_Namine is laughing _at _Sora's pain?!_

No

Freaking

Way

Sora sulked to his last class of the day, and the rest of us realized that it was probably a good idea to follow suit.

"When's the party?" I asked Namine casually, focusing my eyes straight ahead. No one likes people who stare, after all.

I guess no one ever told Namine that, because she had the greatest habit of staring you straight in the eye, always with sincerity shining in those eyes. Every time she spoke, you know to whom it was because her eyes attracted to them like huge iridescent magnets.

I tried to avoid her gaze, but I'm telling you, it's impossible.

"It's tomorrow, Roxas, _tomorrow_." She sighed, half impatiently.

"But _when?_" I asked, stressing the last word mocking her tone.

"Oh, six. Why didn't you ask me that specifically, silly?" She flicked my ear, giggling. I reached out to return the favor, but she dashed off to her classroom, leaving me in the dust.

"God damn!" I ran after her, sprinting in between people like traffic cones. I was gaining, I could tell. She was only a few feet away, but suddenly, time stopped. I saw her foot catch a kid's leg, sending him spinning into a locker and sending her into the air.

She was falling…

Down…

Down…

"Agh" I grunted, supporting her weight on my own. I found myself under her before my mind completely registered what I had done. "Watch…where…you step!" I heaved and set her up right, her gaze frozen in shock.

"Sure, not even gonna say thanks, eh?" I cracked a smile, but it disappeared quickly. Her eyes looked…dead…like they lost their spark.

"You…okay?"

The spark came back, and she smiled a less than genuine grin. "Yeah…fine"

--From the mind of Namine-

_This is really weird, I'm playing cat and mouse like a three year old girl with a huge..._Those were the last thoughts I could manage before my whole world flipped upside down and spun around like a top. I felt my body falling and resigned myself to the floor, hoping maybe it wouldn't hurt as badly as I thought it would.

Luckily, I didn't ever have to find out.

_He _caught me.

"Watch…where…you step!" I heard him grunt under me, and he picked me up like I was a piece of paper and set me on the ground.

My heart skipped a few beats, and I'm fairly sure my brain had just shorted out, because I just stood there. I didn't speak. I just…stared.

I saw his mouth moving and I tuned into it at the end,

"ou okay?"

"Yeah…fine" I tried to smile, but my eyes weren't in the mood. I needed to think; and I needed to think about something that wasn't him…which, in retrospect, is rather hard when you're staring at his face. I dashed away, leaving behind a, I'd imagine, very confused Roxas.

--Back with Roxas—

That was a bad omen; At least, that's what I thought. But hey, everyone's wrong, right?

Yeah, you see what I'm getting at?

Things didn't turn out all that bad at all. In fact…

I was going to chase after her, but I realized it wouldn't be very nice of me to just keep intruding in on her like that (even though she never _did_ thank me).

I went to my class, and the day passed me by in a blur. Images of her danced around in my head, clouding my vision with her blinding hair or her ocean eyes. I walked out of my class to the main hallway, and sought the exit, hoping maybe I wouldn't run into her and any awkward situations.

The twilight sun poured through the windows like radiant water, reflecting off of her hair in the way it always did, the way I had come to know so well. She was drinking from the water fountain; and the bad part was I was really thirsty. _Really_ thirsty.

She got up and I tried to sneak around her, but she caught view of me.

--From the mind of Namine --

I wanted to apologize, but I didn't know how. He seemed so…guilty. And for what? Making me feel like I was a toddler again? Making me feel innocent? Making me feel…

"The water's really good, you know" I smiled, sadly noticing his apprehension.

"Good?" He asked me slowly, turning the word around in his mouth.

"Cold" I smiled again, and I knew he felt more comfortable.

He walked to the fountain and looked me in the eyes for a moment; I didn't turn away this time. They're a nice color…cobalt blue… like the ocean after a storm.

He brought his lips to the water, his tongue grazing the side of the stream.

I thought I was going crazy.

Because I brought my lips down there too. I tasted the water…his tongue…the experience. It lasted for…an eternity. First kisses always do.

"I told you it was good…" I looked at his eyes again, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Namine…"

--The experience with Roxas--

I closed my eyes, and let the water wash away my troubles. So what if she'd never like me that way?

I thought my tongue was going numb, because it felt like there was something touching it…I opened my eyes and saw her there, bangs draped across her perfect face like vines.

We were…kissing.

And we'd missed our bus.

"Namine…" I began "We missed our bus"

She just stared at me, giving me the most awkward look I'd ever seen. I could tell what it meant.

It meant "After all that, that's all you have to say to me?!"

"And I'd love to walk you home" I smiled, bringing my hand to the crook of her neck. "If you'd have me."

She took my hand and brought it to her side, nodding. We started walking when we saw Kairi and Sora chatting under the oak outside the front of the school. They looked like an old married couple, heads almost touching, not noticing the world around them.

For all the time they spent with eachother, they pretty much were an old married couple.

--With Sora--

"No way, nuh uh, Eric Clapton was _not_ better than Jimi Hendrix!" I almost yelled, my face almost touching hers. Our arguments always ended up like this, us basically yelling at eachother's faces.

People call it cute.

I call it ear busting argumentastic conversations.

Yes, argumentastic, it's a word Kairi made up to describe our "tough love" friendship.

Anyway, she had this crazy idea that Clapton was even in the same league as Hendrix.

I know, nuts, right?

"You're breaking my heart, kiddo" I continued, ignoring whatever wrong information she was yelling at me.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry. Is there _anything_ I can do to make it up?" She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice like logic was obviously dripping from her brain.

"Well, you know, I'll go warm up the bed for later. That always cheers me up" I laughed, and she slapped me across the face. Same old same old.

"You _wish_, perverted bum!" She giggled, and I blushed.

Not same old same old.

I don't blush- Its just something I don't do.

"Whats this?! The great Sora is _blushing_!" She laughed, ruffling my hair.

"I'm getting tired, you want to walk home?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Not home-zuh?" She stressed the "s" at the end.

"Nope, just mine, I need help with chem."

She smiled at me; Not the laughing at me smile, but the genuine…smile. Her smile. I've made it my goal to see it every day…because I feel like I'm the only one that can really get her to do it.

"You owe me big for all the times I've helped you with school work, lazy bum. You pretty much make me do it for you!" She laughed again, hitting my shoulder.

I got up, and reached out my hand to help her up. She took it gratefully, and I let my hand relax and fall to my side. The odd thing is, her hand came with it; She didn't let go. I stared at her, not sure what to think.

My mind began to race…

_Am I really ready for this…for us?_

--With Kairi--

I didn't let go of his hand, and immediately regretted it. He looked me in the eyes…and I was pretty sure I got the message right: "What are you doing?!"

I let go quickly, trying to hide my blush.

"Just inspecting, I thought I felt a cancerous bump. Can't be too careful, you know…" I said lamely, trying to pass it off as a joke.

He smiled back, and it wasn't one of those toothy grins he gives everyone else. This was my personal smile, the one he always saved for me to get me out of awkward situations. It's just rarely were they ever directly involved with him…

I am pretty sure I can consider that an "emotional train wreck"

I thought I was overanalyzing our relationship. I even thought he considered me as a sister. I worried too much, and I still do. Mostly about him.

The thing he said before, about me breaking his heart; The ironic part of it is, he has a knack for breaking mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay okay, so Namine and Roxas got together. I'm not sure how many more chapters I'm doing, but rest assured that sora and kairi will make it, and there'll be more development between the two lovebirds.

Soooooo, w/o further ado, welcome to the show.

**Chapter 6- Lookin' for love**

The floor groaned under the weight of my bed, literally. Every time I shifted, a chorus of squeaks and squawks erupted from the boards like sound from a stereo.

Seriously, this was not helping my whole insomnia thing.

Every time I closed my eyes, I saw _him_. Sora. But that wasn't my problem, was it? No, my problem was the eyes, it was _always_ the eyes; They haunted me worse than the squeaks, the squawks, the floorboards.

I couldn't try anymore, it wasn't worth it. My heartache couldn't really be benefiting anyone, right? I walked to my window, searching for a solution in the stars. People rarely find one there, but unless we keep looking we'll never find anything.

I climbed out the window into our balcony, hoisting myself to our tiled roof. The spring island air was musky and thick, the first breath of it was intoxicating.

So was the second…

And the third…

I fell on to my back and let my eyes absorb the sky, because focusing on one part makes you forget about the rest. For every cluster of stars, I'd draw my own constellations: Some of them about me and Sora…some of them about nothing at all.

Weird, huh?

I saw a flicker of movement on the rooftop next to ours, and my eyes darted to follow it. What was moving on top of a rooftop at this time of night?

Well, besides me.

I strained my eyes to cut through the darkness, but all I could see were a few tufts of disheveled hair.

"Hey, who is that!" I called quietly.

"Kai?"

_Sora…well, duh, who else would be on his roof. I'm so stupid . _

"Sora?! What are you doing on your roof at this time of night?"

"And you're asking _me_ this, while you're on your roof 'at this time of night' ?"

I thought about being embarrassed, but I figured it was time to get past it.

"Yes I am" I answered quickly "Why are you on your roof"

**Sora**

Those words echoed in my head while I tried to think of some intelligent response. I couldn't tell her I was thinking about _her_. Words echoed around in my head trying to find a way out, but... I never knew exactly what to say until I said it.

"Drawing constellations… the ones they already have are kinda lame. Who makes up a spoon in the sky, seriously."

She giggled.

She _always_ giggled.

And it always got to me.

You can't respond to a giggle, let alone _her_ giggle; its just an expression of pure…happiness.

And she doesn't giggle like that for just anyone.

Oh no.

That's my giggle.

"Heh…"

Kairi stared at me for a bit, probably sizing up my weirdness. I couldn't see her eyes, but I could feel them probing… I could feel _her_ probing…

"Today's Friday, right?" I wanted to continue the conversation, but I had no idea what to say. I fell back on my stupidity card…

"Haha, Sora, you're the only person I know who needs to be told what day of the week it is _every single day._"

"Well, I guess I'm an idiot then…" I pressed, ever the eloquent speaker.

"No you're not" She said, and though I couldn't see her, I knew she was smiling. "…and it's Friday."

I thought about what to do, what to _say_ to her, to end all of this awkwardness. I stared at the sky for a time, watching the stars disappear under a veil of grey mist. The moon began to fade, it's incandescent glow dimmed to an eerie luminous aura; I didn't have much time to watch it though, as raindrops began to patter down on our midnight meeting.

"Hey, mayb-" She tried to say something, but a thunderclap overhead blew away any words that she might have continued with. Lightening flashed, and I saw her eyes briefly lit through the inky black.

I saw _fear_.

Without a second thought, I jumped over to her roof, landing at an odd angle close to her.

The thing about rain, you see, is it makes roofs slippery.

So slippery, in fact, that it's just enough to send someone toppling off a roof.

She caught my hand, and dropped me lightly onto the balcony below, following me down.

"Maybe I was wrong…You _are_ an idiot" She ruffled my hair, shaking off the water. She smiled up at me, but the smile was wiped off her face by another burst of light from the sky. She averted her eyes, and I knew she was scared. Its something she did, you know?

I've known her forever, every single one of her little signs is so obvious to me now; Me and Riku can read her like a book…

"Maybe you should go inside?" I pointed to the sliding doors splattered with rain. She looked up at me, her eyes glowing brightly in the ever paling moonlight, and she _smiled_.

"Yeah…"

She walked inside, sitting on her bed and staring at the ceiling. I almost went back to my house.

Almost.

But another blast of thunder shook the house, and I knew Kairi needed me more than my bed did. I slid the doors open and plopped down next to her, staring at the ceiling as well.

"Something's different about the sky right now…" I joked "I'm not sure what…"

She smiled a little, but I could see it was just to make me feel better; not a time for jokes, I realized. The sky lit up in an explosion of white light, and Kairi began to shiver.

It wasn't the cold, either.

I did the only thing I could do; I acted like the big brother people always called me. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to keep her body warm with my own. I laid down, and she followed suit, still in my arms.

It was…comfortable…

**Kairi**

I could feel his warm breath on my neck, and it was so…calming. The chilled air bounced off us like rubber, and the thunder was nothing compared to the pounding of his heart; a rhythmic thump…

T h u m p

T h u m p

I'm not sure how many I counted until I was asleep, except that I fell asleep to his heart, and woke up the same way.

The sunlight was beating down on us, streams of it pouring in from the open door. My head was on his chest, and my arms were around his torso (I don't know how I got like that, I _swear_ I was asleep when it happened…yeah…)

I laid my head back down, savoring the closeness…we hadn't done something like this in a while, and I missed it…

Through my half closed eyes, I saw his open up abruptly. He picked up my hands delicately, and placed them to his side, rolling out from under me gently.

_So much for this being romantic…_

**--With Roxas**

I was riding my bike around the town, when I spotted the golden locks of hair that I'd become so familiar with

Namine…

"Hey Nam," I laughed, riding my bike alongside her.

"Hey Roxas" She blushed, stopping me dead…but not my bike. I rode into the curb and fell onto the soft grass.

"Ohmygodimsosorry!" Namine jumped over to me, while I was getting up.

"Oh no, its fine, I flip off my bike all the time for fun, seriously." I dusted off my slacks.

She came over to help me up, but the opportunity was just too great. She reached out her hand, and I pulled her on top of me, sending us both rolling into a muddy gulch.

"Roxas, you're su-!" She tried to complain, but I kissed her softly, backing up to see her still flustered cheeks.

"You really oughta let me speak some times…" her eyes glittered.

"But you're always yelling at me"

She ruffled my hair, getting rid of the caked dirt, and pulled us both up.

"You're lucky I was planning on swimming today anyway, or else you'd be dead."

"I'm already dead" I decided to be clever.

"Oh really?" She was obviously curious as to where I was going with this.

"Oh yes, when I'm with you, darling, I'm in heaven." I grinned, and she just pushed me on to the dirt.

"I bet you say that to all the girls" She laughed and ran up to my bike, riding it back down to me.

"Only the pretty ones"

I got back up and stretched, cracking my back. She crinkled her nose, making her like like a 7 year old.

An adorable 7 year old.

"You have to do that?"

I thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I do" I concluded "You want to go some place?" I asked, not really having anywhere in mind.

"Well, I was going to visit Kairi, and see what plans she had."

"Sounds great, want a ride?" I rang the bell on the bike, getting mud on it.

"Hmm…okay, yeah, we can all go to the beach."

And off we rode.

**With Riku **

I hadn't gone swimming in a while, and Destiny Island is just a fifteen minute bike ride; We rode there often. We, of course, being Me, Sora, Kairi, and maybe Namine if she was up to it.

Anyway, as I said, it'd been a while since I'd been in the ocean, so I went over to Sora's place to see if he wanted to head to the Isles. I ran behind his house and climbed up the vines to his balcony, only to see through the glass panes that he wasn't there.

Fantastic

All that work for nothing.

I turned around to climb back down, but mid-spin I saw a blot of red crouched on the railing of Kairi's house.

Sora…Thinking!

Bad stuff generally happens when he thinks, trust me. I jumped off of his balcony and landed next to him deftly, trying to keep my balance on the thin railing.

No reaction

"Sora?!" I almost yelled, taking a seat next to him.

"Mhm, wha?" He shook his head, clearing all of the stray thoughts out. "Oh, hey Riku…"

"Hmm…You're pretty quiet. What's the deal?" I stretched my arms, yawning. "Don't tell me you got Kairi pregnant"

Quick as lightening his hand shot out trying to push me (lucky for me, I'm infinitely faster than him, and caught it before it could do any damage).

"Not…Up…Here" I grunted, holding his hand at bay.

Yet again, he shook his head, staring at the ground.

"Oh, god, sorry Riku," He looked up at me remorsefully "Didn't see how high up we were…"

Yeah, sure. Crazy…

"Why you being so sore with the whole Kairi subject anyway? You have to tell me these things, man; When its about Kairi and you can't talk to her about it, who else is there?"

He looked up at me, and I saw confusion etched in his face.

"I think…"

"Yes?"

"I think…"

"Just spill it…" I groaned.

"That Kairi _likes_ me…"

"Yeah, we pretty much all guessed that by now, way to be slow"

"Shut up man…what am I supposed to do?"

"You mean…"

"She's my best friend, I don't know if I could…"

"Oh, I see" I glanced towards the rising sun. I thought long and hard over what I was going to say next, and eventually, I told him:

"Stop being so dramatic and get over yourself," I began "Maybe love wasn't supposed to be as clear cut as you expected?"

He turned towards the sun too, and shrugged noncommittally.

"I…don't know."

I shrugged and shoved him playfully, classic big brother style.

"Don't worry about it, the answer'll come"

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of"

He hopped off the railing, landing the 15 foot drop nicely. I have to hand it to him, he's good at running from his problems. The problem with Kairi though, is she's better at finding them.


End file.
